


Unintended Messages

by Icarusbynight



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), F/M, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusbynight/pseuds/Icarusbynight
Summary: What is the appropriate reaction to being sent a half-naked selfie?Particularly one received from a friend?Ricky Bowen discovers the answer.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	Unintended Messages

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic in this fandom. If you guys have any comments please let me know. I really want to improve my writing so let me know what works and what doesn’t. I've also posted this on my tumblr @icarusbynight.

Ricky was sure that the message had been sent by mistake.

A part of him knew that he should delete the message, turn off his phone, and pretend that he had not seen anything. But as the seconds stretched into minutes, that part of himself that was screaming at him to do the right thing was getting quieter and quieter.

The other part of his weird psyche, that seemed at this moment overwhelmed by curiosity…and potentially hormones, could only stare at the image emblazoned across his phone screen. The image of EJ fucking Caswell.

Ricky had seen EJ shirtless before, of course. How could he forget nearly breaking the older boy’s nose, and going into the bathroom to apologize. Looking back now that had seemed like a lifetime ago: when he still was angry at the senior for ‘stealing’ his girlfriend, and he was still trying to win back Nini. 

But now things were different. Ricky had given up on chasing Nini, and their relationship had taken a turn for the better. What had been most surprising had been the sort of friendship that had developed between him and EJ.

A friendship that had involved Ricky attempting to teach the older boy how to skate, and EJ, in turn, sending him Water Polo memes. A meme is what Ricky had expected when he heard his phone ding, but this was something way off target.

EJ was shirtless, again nothing that Ricky had not seen before, and the lighting in the photo only served to complement a body that he was clearly proud of. EJ’s arm was placed behind his head, and Ricky’s eyes were drawn to the EJ’s bicep as he flexed in the picture. A thin layer of sweat trailed down his face, and across his chest, and in the lighting of whatever room EJ was in, it shined. EJ’s other hand was lying close the waistband of his boxer briefs, briefs that at the moment left nothing to the imagination.

Fuck, Rickey thought as his thumb brushed against his phone’s screen. Looking at EJ was like looking like at a work of art, like a sculpture that had walked out of a museum with perfectly kept hair, a cheeky smile and eyes that Ricky couldn’t tell if they were green or blue depending on the day. He could see why Nini had been attracted to him.

He let out a loud sigh.

“This is weird as hell”, he muttered, quickly switching off the phone and throwing it under his pillow. Rickey was tempted to type out a message to EJ, but how would even phrase it.

**‘Um..hey I think you sent this by accident lol?’**

Or

**‘Hey, dude, what the hell?’**

Nope, much better to ignore the problem. It was the Bowen way. What he couldn’t ignore, was the fact that his room felt several degrees hotter, and that looking at EJ had left his cock twitching in his pants.

_‘Nope, I’m not doing this.’_

But…there was no one else home, and the pressure that was steadily building in his lower abdomen wasn’t going anywhere. Running a hand through his mop of curls, he quickly moved from his bed to lock his bedroom door. Even if he was home alone, there was no need to take unnecessary risks. Past experiences had unfortunately taught him that.

Plopping himself back down onto his bed, Rickey unbuttoned his jeans and quickly threw them across the room, along with his hoodie. Wearing only his boxers, he leaned back into the softness of his sheets and closed his eyes.  
With a shaky hand, he reached down and palmed himself through his underwear. Ricky exhaled loudly at the contact as his mind raced.  
Usually, when he jerked off, most porn videos would do, but now he was desperate. Desperate to think of anything but EJ.

Anything but EJ.

The girl he thought of at first was faceless, but her height and long brown hair were oddly reminiscent of Nini. Even the bathing suit reminded him of something she had worn that one summer they had driven down to the beach when he first got his license. Still, it was enough, and shivers raced through his body.  
In his fantasy, the girl had moved towards him, wrapping an arm around his neck, pressing her body against him, and kissing him deeply.

Ricky groaned. He was completely hard now, and the inside of underwear was practically soaked with the precum that he was leaking from him.  
He was hot everywhere, his cheeks and chest were flushed read, and Ricky was sure that if someone else was in the room, they would be able to hear the loud thumping of his heart.

Reaching down below the band of his underwear, he wrapped a fist around himself and his toes curled at the contact. 

In his fantasy, the scene had shifted. He and the featureless girl were in his bedroom, and she was straddling him. Ricky’s hands were touching her breasts, and in his mind’s eye, he could feel the softness of the mounds hidden beneath her bikini top. He imagined her grinding against, and his cock lurched at the thought. Ricky’s finger traced the length of his cock, with his thumb slowly circling the head, now wet with arousal.

_‘Oh God, that feels good.’_

His movements were constrained by his underwear, and with his other hand, he pushed them down to knees. His cock was now exposed to the cold air, and it lay in his hand beaming red, and hard.  
Ricky’s grip tightens, and he began to pump himself, stroking from base to tip, with one hand softly cradling his balls.

His fantasy girl was sucking on his neck, her hands reaching down to grab him, and as Ricky stroked himself, he imagined it was someone else touching him. In his fantasy that ‘someone’ else seemed to transform into a certain water polo player.

“Oh fuck”, Ricky muttered, as his hips bucked. He was sweating now, with his curls plastered against his forehead. He was breathing heavily, and his bed was hitting the wall with his movements. 

Imaginary EJ was still touching him with one hand, while slowly tracing along Ricky’s nipples with another. “You like that don’t you?” he whispered, and Ricky both in his fevered imagination, and in actuality nodded his head. He’s quite sure that his mouth was open because somehow he’s forgotten how to breathe through his nose.

His grip tightened, and the grunts and moans that he was making reverberated throughout his room. Typically when Ricky jerked off, necessity required that he try to keep as quiet as possible. Still, for some reason, he was louder than usual.  
In his fantasy, EJ had moved on from attacking his nipples to raising Ricky’s arm up to reach his armpit, burying his nose into the sweat-dampened matt of hair that was there. For Ricky it was like an electric shock had been delivered down his spine to his dick. By now his fist was slick with precum, and the sound of skin slicking against skin was a sound that Ricky loved to hear even amidst his current fog of hotness.

His boxers had found themselves bundled against his ankles, as Ricky continued to stroke himself. Imaginary EJ had gone from licking Rickey’s armpit to straddling the younger boy. With every thrust of Ricky’s hips, EJ ground downwards, his own crotch nestled against Ricky’s own. Ricky imagined that the older teen was as hard as he was, and he could feel a steady pressure building into the bottom part of his stomach.

In his mind, EJ was staring at him with those eyes, except they were filled with a hunger that made Ricky’s heart skip several beats. _‘God he’s pretty’_ , he thought while continuing to stroke his cock.

EJ was beautiful. The mere thought was like a dam breaking, and every single interaction he had ever had with EJ came flooding into his mind. Him and EJ practising their lines for the musical, watching EJ ace those shots that Ricky never could, watching EJ change into his costume…

In his head, he could hear EJ talking to him, whispering in a voice that excited every part of Ricky. “Are you gonna cum, Bowen?”

His eyes rolled backwards, and he nodded as he moaned loudly.

“Cum for me Rickey, cum for me.”

And he did. The ball of tension that had been building up came undone, and Rickey cums across his stomach and all over sheets. His chest heaves as the orgasm rocks through his bed, and dots of light filter across his vision.

He had jerked off to his friend. And not just any friend; EJ Caswell.

Oh fuck.


End file.
